Need You Now
by OhSnapKeaton
Summary: Bella Swan has a perfect life. Perfect best friend. Perfect boyfriend. Perfect everything. But when she finds out about her half sister Alice moving in she is less than pleased, but when she finds out about her very attractive best friend.Things change.


**Hello there :) I'm Keaton, and this is a story i've been working on for a few weeks. Let me know if you want me to continue it. Oh and it doesn't seem like theres going to be a ton of B/E but don't worry, there will be. :) DISCLAIMED **

_Beep beep beep._ I woke up to the obniouxes sound of my alarm clock. I didn't fall asleep until late last night and I was defiantly paying for it now.

I rolled over to turn off the clock. I threw off my blankets and got out of my bed. I walked over to my bathroom and turned on the shower. Being the most popular girl in school, I had to look good at all times. I was also the head cheerleader with everyone in the school wrapped around my finger.

My best friend Rose and I ruled the school. We had the perfect boyfriends to match our perfect lives. Her boyfriend Emmett was like my older brother. He was always there for me no matter what. He was basically a giant teddy bear.

Then there was my boyfriend. Jasper. We have been together for about 4 months and it was perfect. He did what ever I told him to do and he bought me all the best presents. My life was flawless.

I stepped out of my shower and went into my room to pick out my outfit. It was a relatively nice day in the rainy town of Forks, Washington, so I decided on my favorite pair of 'American Eagle' jeans, a cute tank top, and a cardigan. After I got dressed I had to pick what shoes I wanted to wear, I spotted my black pumps and slipped them on.

I walked back over to my bathroom and started my makeup; I choose to do a pretty smoky eye. After that I blow dried my hair, I didn't have enough time to straighten it so I pulled it into a pretty French braid with a white cloth headband that had a soft design.

I grabbed my coach book bag and headed out to my baby; A black Escalade. I got it for my 16 birthday a year and a half ago. I hopped in and headed off to school. I was a senior at Forks High. It was March so I would be graduating in about 4 months. I couldn't wait to get out of that hell hole.

Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and I were all attending NYU. They had a fantastic English program there.

Rose wanted to study interior design; Jasper was going to study to become a counselor; And Em was going there to play football and study to become a PE teacher, or if he was lucky he would go pro.

I pulled into the school and parked my car next to Rose's Porsche. I got out and walked over to my friends.

I noticed Jasper was facing away from me so I went behind him and covered his eyes and said, "Guess who?" in the sexiest voice I could.

"Lauren?" He said. I didn't know if he was joking or not so I walked around and stared at him questionly.

"I knew it was you darlin'. I was just messin' around." Jazz was originally from Texas, but his family moved here two years ago.

"Okay good!" I smiled at him. He leaned down to kiss me and I kissed back…hard. I grabbed his hair pulling him closer to me. He put his hand on the small of my back pushing me even closer to him.

I don't know if it had been seconds or hours but we finally stopped once we heard someone clear their throat. I turned around and saw Rose and Em standing there with amused looks on their faces.

"Hey guys!" I smiled brightly at them.

"Hi Bells. You seem to be having a great morning." He laughed while Rose hit him in the chest.

"Yeah, it's been fantastic!" I said with fake enthusiasm. Em just laughed.

"As much as I would like to stay here and chatter Bella and I cannot be late to Spanish again so lets go B." Rose said.

I said my goodbyes to Em and Jasper and headed into the school with Rose. We stopped at our lockers witch were conveniently right next to each other. We put our bags inside and grabbed our books and headed off to class.

Spanish was a joke to Rose and I. Senorita Cortez accepted that to. This was the class where we did most of our gossiping in.

Right as we sat in our seats the bell rang. Senorita started her lecture and Rose and me started talking.

"What time is practice tonight B?" She was also on the team with me. She was the one who helped me keep Lauren and her clan in check.

"4 o' clock in the main gym, right next to the basketball players." I added a wink to the end knowing it would make her mad.

"Honestly Bella! I don't give a fuck if we practice next to the basketball players. My boyfriend is on the F-O-O-T-B-A-L-L team." She almost shouted. Jazz was on the basketball team and it always made me do better when he was watching.

"I know, I know. When the weather gets nicer I promise we'll practice outside." I said knowing that would never happen, but I would do anything to keep her off my case about it.

She responded with her classic 'I got my way' smirk. Rose and me were best friends for a reason. We both ALWAYS get what we want, and we loved being in control.

When she moved here three years ago, I wanted nothing to do with her. She wanted what I had, and that was popularity. We ended up getting into some pretty major fights. I regret everything I did to her, but one day we just realized that if we use both of our power together things would work out better. And the rest was history.

She was exactly what I had been looking for, without me knowing I was looking for something. I was able to vent about my parents divorce to her, knowing she went through the same thing.

"When is you're sister coming? I forgot." Asked Rose.

"Her friend and her should be arriving around 7. Dammit Rose, why'd you have to remind me?" I questioned her. She of all people knew I was not excited about this.

"I don't understand what the big deal about her moving out here is? I mean she's your sister for crying out loud."

I swear, she is just so dumb sometimes. I mean, how would you feel if you found out you had a sister, then a few years later your dad tells you that she was coming to move in with you, like it was a good thing.

My life didn't used to be so fucked up. I used to be a good little girl. I would obey my parents. I didn't argue, I was nice to everyone and I had a ton of friends.

Then one afternoon when I was about 8 I walked inside my house after school and heard screaming and yelling. I ran into the kitchen and saw my mother, hysterically crying. I ran over to her and asked what was going on. She could barley speak so Charlie, my father said that he made an 'uh-oh' as he likes to call it. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the living room and sat me on the couch next to him.

_Flashback_

_"Baby, listen. When your mother and me got married 8 years ago we didn't want children right away. But, things don't always work out as planned. When I found out we were going to have a child, I went crazy. I had so many emotions that I didn't know what to do. Even though you're a beautiful blessing now, I was so scared. So I left. I went to a bar in Seattle and drank a little too much. Honey, I know you're a little to young to understand this but I conceived another child that night. Her mother called me today and asked me to visit her. So daddy's going away for a few days, but I'll be back darling."_

_End of flashback_

Ever sense that day things just haven't been the same. When I was 11 my parents got a divorce. I blame 'Alice'. My dad started spending more time with her then he did with me. I wasn't daddy's little princess anymore.

I lived with my mother until last year when she went on the road with her baseball playing husband, Phil. He was nice, a good fit for my mom.

I currently live with my dad, but he's never home. So it's normally just me. He's down in California right now picking up my 'sister' and her friend. I don't understand why she had to come here. At least her friend wasn't staying with us. Her mother was already living here.

"Rose, how would you feel if the girl who ruined your life was coming to live with you? And I hardly classify her as my sister." I hissed at her.

" Whatever you say Bells. Just don't start to much drama, please!" She begged.

" Yeah yeah" I said focusing on the rest of the lesson.


End file.
